Dangerous Trade
by cinderella9056
Summary: Patrick wants Robin back so he proposes and she accepts, they go out to celebrate when she finds out Duke Lavery is alive and wants his territory back from Sonny and Jason and decides to kill them when Duke is told by Carly that Jason is her fiance. What will happen between Robin & Jason who Robin has to marry or him and Sonny will be killed. What about Patrick?


DANGEROUS TRADE

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or its characters

A/N: this story was the idea of Joanne on the Jason/Robin forum board for ideas for new fanfics. I hope if she reads this she will like it so this story is dedicated to her.

PROLOGUE

"Please Robin take me back Robin, I love you and I don't want to live without you anymore. I realize I was running scared and I used Leyla Mir to hurt you and I am no longer afraid. I want to marry you and have a baby with you. Robin, will you take me back and marry me?"

A shocked Robin looks at the man who hurt her and who has a part of her heart, she thought. To trust him again though? Well you can't always live safely she would take a chance on Patrick. "Yes I will marry and have a baby with you!"

"Let's go to the MC to celebrate. I have a ring for you." Patrick takes the ring out and shows it to Robin who likes the ring and Patrick puts it on her left hand ring finger and it fits. Patrick happily kisses Robin.

"Patrick, I want to tell my family before we tell anyone else. Can we hold off on telling anyone here at work that we are getting married until I tell my Uncle Mac, Maxie, Georgie, my Mom, Aiden and Ryan?"

He says, "Okay. Can we still go to the MC to celebrate?"

"Yes."

He grabs Robin's hand and they go the the nurse's desk and they sign out together. Epiphany after they get on the elevator thinks 'What is that girl thinking taking him back after what he has done the last few months and how he has hurt her?'

CHAPTER ONE

Patrick and Robin meet up with Alan and Monica on their way to the restaurant to have dinner too. They talk as the elevator takes them to the top floor where the restaurant is at. The elevator doors open and she is in shock when they are greeted with men with machine guns. The whole floor has gun men and are holding half of Port Charles hostage. Robin looks and sees Sonny slowly bleeding and Carly is trying to stop the bleeding and can't. She sees Jason and he has been badly beaten and goes over to him after she checks on Sonny who is bleeding to death. He needs to get to a hospital fast.

Robin turns and looks at the gunmen and it is none other than her dead step-father, her Uncle Duke and she also sees Angel. She is shocked that he was alive. She shouldn't be her parents after dying years ago are alive so why not Uncle Duke?

Duke runs and tries to grab Robin and a badly beaten Jason tries to stop him and is gets hit. Not for the first time that night from the looks of Jason.

Robin runs back to Jason."Uncle Duke, why are you doing this?"

Carly realizing Robin knows this man gets in Robin's face. "How can you know this monster? He is doing this because he wants his territory back is what he told us when he shot Sonny and started beating on Jason and he intends to kill them because he wants that territory back. And the Saint knows the man who is doing this. Uncle Duke?"

"Get out of my face Carly. Uncle Duke you can't kill them."

"Why not, Princess?"

Carly pipes in saying "Robin loves Jason."

"Carly, why don't you shut up. You don't know how I feel about Jason and you never have. You have never understood."

"Oh, I understood and just didn't like it.." Carly says getting in Robin's face who is about to hit her this situation is stressful for Robin and Carly and Robin are like oil and water they just don't mix.

Duke takes Robin's hand in his and notices a diamond ring on her finger. "Princess, is this ring that you have on your finger from Jason?"

"Yes, it is." Carly says before Robin can say anything.

Everyone else is watching this unfold before their eyes, not knowing what to think.

Duke says "I can't kill him now if you are gonna marry him."

Carly said to Duke before Robin can say anything, "They fell in love, after Jason was in an accident and he became Jason Morgan, before the accident he was Jason Quartermaine, anyway they met and fell in love gradually. Robin and Jason got together after her love Stone died after giving her HIV."

"Is that true? Are you HIV+?"

"Yes, Uncle Duke. I am HIV+." Robin says, having a hard time telling him because Robin always loved Duke and it was almost as hard as her telling her mother. Oh, my god, Mom is going to flip when she finds out about Duke.

"I'm sorry, Princess. Are you okay, though?" Duke didn't know much about HIV and AIDS. He would have to find out more on it.

"Yes, my numbers are great the virus is undetectable and my T-cells are great." Robin assures her Uncle Duke.

"Okay, now where were you in the story?" Duke turns back to Carly who didn't like being ignored.

"Anyway after that the nurse's ball where Jason carried Robin off the stage and everyone found out she had been diagnosed with HIV. Anyway moving on they were in love and she went away to Yale and they had a long distance relationship until she came home and Jason was shot and she left Port Charles and Jason for Paris, France. I in the mean time was pregnant and asked Jason if he would pretend to be the father of my son. The Quartermaine's wanted Michael because AJ Quartermaine was the babies father and he was going to take my son away from me so he agreed."

Duke narrowed his eyes as he did calculations in his head. "But did that mean that he would have cheated on Robin with you?"

Robin interjects. "While I was seeing Jason at the beginning of our relationship he cheated on me with Carly. I forgave him though because we weren't having sex because I was scared of passing on the virus to him. So when Jason told me he cheated on me I forgave him."

"Anyway he agreed to help me and then Robin came back to Port Charles. They got back together and because of a couple mistakes I made Robin and Jason was raising my son Michael because like I said they got back together and this time they were having sex. Because of me using my son to make Jason do things for me, I wanted Jason for myself so I used my son to break them up." Carly admitted.

Duke took his gun and was going to shoot her but Robin told him "No don't kill her Uncle Duke."

"Why not?" He demanded. "She must have hurt you a lot because I can just imagine what she did."

"Yes, she did, she wanted Jason and used her son to get him, but I still don't want Carly dead because of me."

"What about Jason for cheating on you?" Duke asked, he had no problem killing any of the three of them, Sonny, Jason or Carly.

"I forgave him. I also forgave him for neglecting me and me leaving Port Charles for Paris where I went to school and became a doctor."

"When Jason got sick, Robin came home as a doctor to help him, to save him. He had no memory and she treated Jason with a protocol that Robin developed. She found a doctor that was good and was able to do surgery and save his life." Carly said.

"How did they get back together?" Duke wanted to know. He couldn't imagine his princess taking back a man like that. She must have been hurt and since they were engaged she must have.

"They started talking and having coffee dates and then they progressed more and more and started seeing each other, but Jason did not want her in danger so they kept their relationship quiet."

Duke was having a hard time believing this so he turned to Robin. "Princess, did Jason propose to you and you accepted after everything?"

Robin thinks back to their anniversary and when he gave her a ring. "Yes."

Duke then asks still not sure what he thought. "and you love him?"

Robin again thinks back to when she first told Jason she loved him. "There was a time in my life when life wasn't worth living, but Jason made my life worth living, he was everything to me."

Patrick looks on hating this and where it was going.

Duke then shocks everyone when he says, "I want you to get married right now."

"Uncle Duke, please understand it's my first wedding and I want all my family and friends there."

"Okay, if that is what you want Princess, then that is what you will have."

Robin walks over to help Jason.

Jason is upset that Robin put herself in harms way for him.

Patrick is getting more and more upset, he realizes that Robin now has to marry Jason.

"I am a doctor also. May I please assist Dr. Scorpio with Mr. Morgan?"

"Princess, do you need help with Jason?" Duke asks his step-daughter.

"I could use an extra hand for a minute. I need a washcloth and warm water to clean some of his wounds. And it would be better if Dr. Drake would treat his open wounds just in case."

"Alright I will allow it." Duke said, smiling at Robin and willing to give her anything she wanted, he loved her like a daughter.

Robin knew Patrick wanted to talk to her about this and she knew now wasn't the time.

Carly said in a loud voice "Sonny, Sonny please."

Realizing something was really wrong now that Carly was yelling she ran over to her big brother and started checking him over. She realizes that he would be dead soon if he wasn't air lifted out of there now.

She turned to her Uncle Duke, "Uncle Duke, Sonny is my big brother and he was my boyfriend Stone's brother and Sonny was there throughout his sickness and I can't lose him, Uncle Duke please let me get him out of here. I will do anything you say but please don't let my brother die." Robin said with tears running down her face, "I have lost to many people in my life please don't make me bury another."

"Alright, everyone if you talk about what happened in here I will make sure you pay for it. Anyone who says anything to the police will be assassinated. Princess, I will see you soon. Oh, one more thing Mr. Morgan you, Sonny and I will be talking about territories soon." With that Duke and his men were gone.

Robin calls for Alan and Monica to come take over for her with Sonny and she goes back over to Jason knowing Sonny was in good hands.

Patrick says, "You cannot marry Jason Morgan."

"I have to Patrick, I have no choice in what I did. I was not about to let Jason and Sonny die."

"Why not? They are just monsters like the one who left here your Uncle Duke?"

Robin was getting mad at Patrick and said "I stand beside my decision, Jason's life was at stake. And so was Sonny's."

"I love you, Robin"

"Patrick, I will always care for you but my future is with Jason and only Jason. The life I am about to start living, with Jason and Uncle Duke and Sonny is not a safe life and it is too dangerous for you. You have to let me go and you have to go on without me."

The elevator doors and the doors into the restaurant is opened and everyone files out to go on with their lives and no one was about to anger Duke Lavery by calling the police or talking about what happened to them in the restaurant. They wanted to live.

Someone calls 911 for Sonny and Jason and Mac comes before they all get out of the restaurant and Mac asked what happened and Robin speaks up and everyone listens so they can back her up. "A madman came in shot Sonny and beat up Jason there were three of them and they wore masks so no one saw there faces. I am sure no one recognize their voice either. I didn't."

Mac looks at her and then looks at the rest of them and asks if anyone has anything to say and they all agree with Robin.

Robin then says "I need to go, I need to be with Jason."

"With Jason?" a confused Mac said dreading all of a sudden what she was about to say.

"Yes, Jason he is my fiance. We are getting married, Uncle Mac. I'm sorry to drop this on you because I know you are shocked but I need to make sure he and Sonny are okay." And with that bomb dropped she walks out with the EMT s who have them on gurneys, leaving behind a flabbergasted Mac.

Please review!


End file.
